


Kiss me

by Penthos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, it really is, it woudl never happen i swear, oh well, thisis do dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Enjolras loses a bet and has to open a kissing booth for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

'You lost you can't back down now HA!' Courfeyrac pointed at him with the stupidest grin on his face while everyone around him laughed and nodded, and Enjolras deeply regretted his life choices. Somehow the previous evening he had had a little more to drink than normal, and had placed a bet on something or other. Apparently, according to Combeferre who had stayed sober, Courfeyrac had decided the consequences of this bet, and instead of having to pay money, Enjolras had to set up a kissing booth for a day. At least he said the money raised could go to charity, but that seemed to be the only upside. 

That was how Enjolras found himself sitting just inside his philosophy building at a crudely cut wooden stall with the words 'kissing booth' painted messily in red by Grantaire. He sighed angrily as he sat down in the plastic chair, fiddling with the jar in front of him and trying to squash down the nerves in his stomach. By sitting inside the philosophy building he had hoped that not many people would come by, but somehow (he suspected Courfeyrac of course) there were more people than usual milling about, and plenty of girls and guys darting shy looks his way. But no one dared approach. Maybe it was the death glare on his face, or maybe they were all naturally afraid of him.

His first customer was, of course, Courfeyrac, who strolled over with his bag slung over his shoulder.

'What do we have here?' He said loudly, looking about him. 'A kissing booth? With Enjolras? Goodness me, what could've driven him to do that?' He grinned at Enjolras who was trying to hide in his hands.

'Please stop, Courf,' He moaned. Courfeyrac threw a hand to his heart in dramatic shock.

'How could you say that?! I'm merely trying to help the charity. Besides, everyone wants to kiss you, so I'm pretty much doing a public service.' He beamed at Enjolras who replied with a glare. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

'No need to be overly dramatic about it. Now, let's talk business. How much for a kiss?' Enjolras groaned even louder, and pointed at the front of the board, on which Grantaire had written:

50p - kiss on the cheek  
£2 - kiss  
£5 - with tongue  
£10 - over five minutes

Courfeyrac immediately started digging through his wallet.

'Damn, I don't have £10.' Enjolras sighed in relief. 'Don't worry I've got £5!' He produced the note with a flourish, and that was when Enjolras realised they had gathered quite a crowd.

'For gods sake, Courf,' He muttered, but there was no backing down, and Courfeyrac leant in closer.

This was stupid, Enjolras thought. Stupid alcohol, stupid bets, stupid kissing booth. It wasn't that he particularly minded kissing people, or even his friends, but the manner in which it was being done... Anyway, Courfeyrac was getting closer and his eyes were tight shut.

'Come on,' He whispered, and Enjolras sighed in annoyance and pressed their lips together. He could practically hear the intake of breath from the crowd, and immediately pulled away.

'Hey! I paid £5!' Courfeyrac said indignantly, although his cheeks were flushed. But he seemed placated, shrugged and left. 

Enjolras put the money in his jar and took out his philosophy book.

\---  
When Jehan approached him, he could tell he was nervous from the way he was twisting the end of his plait and unclasping and clasping his flowery purse. Finally he approached and placed a £1 coin on the table.

He didn't even say anything, just looked at Enjolras slightly breathlessly and hitched his bag slightly further up his arm. 

When Enjolras kissed him it was nice. Jehan tasted sweet and his lips were soft and he smelt of lavender. He could feel Jehan's cool slender fingers on his arm, and then he drew back. Jehan was blushing an impressive scarlet, before he smiled and practically ran down the corridor. Enjolras decided he preferred kissing Jehan to Courfeyrac.

Feuilly, Bossuet and Bahorel all came up to him, each paying 50p for a kiss on the cheek, and Enjolras assumed that was only because Courfeyrac had blackmailed them or something. He wouldn't put it past him. 

Combeferre arrived with a sort of resigned look and kissed him softly on the lips, which wasn't too bad. He left a tip as well, though Enjolras guessed it was more for the charity then the kissing. 

Eponine ran up with a smirk and slapped down £10 on the table. However, she only got two minutes through ravishing his mouth before Marius appeared behind her and she jerked back in alarm, before fleeing. Marius watched her go with a frown.

Cosette approached him gently, holding Marius' hand in her own, and assuring him she was only doing it for the charity, and paid £5 for a kiss on the cheek. Giggling, she somehow managed to force Marius into the chair and placed £1 on the table for him. With a slightly apologetic expression, Marius kissed him, his fingers automatically twining in his hair, a reflex action of being with Cosette. When he realised what he was doing, he dropped his hand, startled, and pulled away. They both left, Marius blushing and Cosette giggling like a schoolgirl.

When he realised it was five o'clock, he decided that signalled the end of the day, and started to put the money in his bag, his head spinning slightly. He stopped when he heard pounding footsteps, echoing down the near empty corridor, and suddenly Grantaire came running into view, waving money above his head in paint stained hands.

'I'm here for the charity.' He announced and Enjolras raised his eyebrows higher than he thought physically possible.

'Really? For the charity?' 

'Er. Yeah,' Grantaire put the money on the table and dropped his bag into the empty chair. '£10,' He said. Enjolras was staring at him because this wasn't supposed to happen, he hadn't let anyone kiss him for more than five minutes, mostly out of modesty and embarrassment. But now Grantaire was there and suddenly he was a lot closer than before, and his lips were red and there was green paint on his face, and Enjolras leant in like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The kiss started off sweet and slow, but then it became more, Grantaire kissing and biting harder, his warm rough hands sneaking under his shirt, making Enjolras gasp, and they kissed for well past 5 minutes. Finally, they broke apart, and Enjolras could only stare at Grantaire for a moment, because he had suddenly become a lot more attractive.

He acted on instinct, and pulled Grantaire in by the waist and pressing their foreheads together.

'This one's free.' He whispered, and kissed him again.


End file.
